God and Demigods, questions answered!
by imagination unleashed with PJO
Summary: Hi guys! Imagination unleashed with PJO here. This is a ask the Greek gods and demigods questions fanfic. I hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rated k
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! After reading so much of the demigod question stories, I wanted to make my own! Please send in APPROPRIATE reviews (or PMs), and nothing about Nico being gay. If you do those kind of questions, I will not post them. So here is what they should look like:**

**Dear God or demigod,**

**Put your review here**

**'~' symbol then your username **


	2. Chapter 2

**alright, I ****_finally_**** got a question, so I can start the story. REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

(On Olympus, the throne room)

Me: okay, fellow demigods, today we are going to answer a question from-

Percy: wait, why am I here? First I was sword training, then-

Zeus: *thunders* how DARE you puny mortals disrupt the winter solstice! I will have you-

Me: (louder than Zeus) if you try anything, I have the power to send you into Tartarus, with the flick of my hand. I have also found the power of writing on fan fiction. So if you want to remain on Olympus, I suggest you shut your pie-hole.

Zeus: *stares at me* fine. *grumbles*

Me: what was that? *glares at Zeus*

Zeus: nothing.

Me: any questions?

Everyone (except gods and goddesses, because they don't know my name): no Ava. (A/N yes, that is my name. I'm a daughter of Hades)

Hades: is that you, Ava?

Me: *smiles* hi, dad.

Me: okay, so I am going to barge into your life, and take you to Olympus altogether randomly, and you will have to answer questions from fanfictioners. Okay?

Annabeth: but what if-

Me: *glares at Annabeth*

Annabeth: nothing.

Me: okay, so the first question is from robinfan1, but I'm just going to use one of his/hers. It is: who is the person you love most? Alright, we'll start with Zeus.

Zeus: *glances at Hera*

Hera: *glares at Zeus*

Zeus:*gulps* why, Hera of course.

Aphrodite: awww!

Me: Uncle Poseidon?

Poseidon: Sally.

Aphrodite: awww!

Hades: Persephone

Aphrodite: awww! You still love her!

Hades: yeah, whatever.

Demeter: Grant Gandener

Aphrodite: awww!

Aphrodite: Robert Beauregard, Walter Fertility, Arty Grant, Daniel Down, Jonathon Keats, Anthony Andrews, Vincent-

Me: That's enough! Apollo?

Apollo: well, there's-

Me: only one person.

Apollo: but Aphrodite got to-

Me: *glares at Apollo*

Apollo: *gulps* um, Carrie Fletcher.

Aphrodite: awww!

Artemis: I don't love anyone.

Aphrodite: awww!

Dionysus: my wife, Adrianne.

Aphrodite: awww-

Me: would you please stop saying awww?

Aphrodite: but why? Awww...

Me: you just did it again!

Aphrodite: fine.

Me: okay, let's continue! Ares?

Ares: my bike.

Me: but that isn't a person. That's your war chariot.

Ares: I don't love puny mortals.

Me: than how do you explain all your kids?

Ares: you really want to know? Okay, than here we go! *gives long and disgusting talk on birds and the bees*

Everyone: *looks horrified*

Hazel: Mom told me it was just the stork. *shudders*

Frank and Clarisse: Dad!

Ares: they can take it.

Me: okay, moving on, Hephestusus!

Hephestusus: Esparanda Valdez

Hera: Zeus

Zeus: really?

Hera: no. Now continue.

Hermes: Riley Stoll

Athena: Frederick Chase

Me: alright then, let's start with demigods now. Hazel?

Hazel: Frank

Frank: Hazel

Aphrodite: *squeals* Frazel!

Piper: Jason

Jason: Piper

Aphrodite: *squeals* Jiper!

Percy: Annabeth

Annabeth: Percy

Aphrodite: *squeals* percabeth!

Leo: Calypso

Aphrodite: *squeals* Caleo!

Me: would you please stop squealing and shouting shipping names?

Aphrodite: sheesh, take a pill, lady.

Me: *flicks hand and turns Aphrodite's clothes into Cinderella rags* say one more word and your whole closet goes.

Aphrodite:

Me: Good. Continue.

Nico: Renya. (A/N in my stories Nico isn't gay)

Renya: Nico. (A/N Niya!)

Aphrodite: Niya! *covers mouth*

Me: *flicks hand* they just fell into Tartarus.

Aphrodite: nooooooooooooo- *glances at me* never mind.

Octavian: my teddy bears.

Percy: than why do you slice their stuffing out?

Octavian: those are the other teddy bears.

Everyone: *stares at Octavian*

Percy: you have your own teddy bears? Your nineteen!

Octavian: Your never too old to play with Lots-so-hugging-bear. He smells like strawberries!

Me: okay then, moving on... anyone else?

Everyone: nope. *hides anyone who hasn't gone with fake smiles*

Me: alright then, we are done here! Go back to your lives!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Review!**

**~ Imagination unleashed with PJO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Noticed something different in the Copy-N-Paste thingy on FanFiction? I have. Or is it just a problem with my computer? Tell me what you think. Enjoy! (I'm going to update every Wensday or Thursday, because I need an updating schedule.) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books rights, or Heros of Olympus books rights, or any book rights mentioned.**

Mnt. Olympus

Me: Okay! Your all here! Let's get started!

Percy: (A/N he's naked.) AHHHHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME! *looks for towl*

Everyone: *looks at Percy*

Leo: cute buns, Percy.

Percy: SHUTUP, LEO!

Everyone: *cracks up*

Percy: I WAS IN THE SHOWER! PUT A TOWL ON ME, AVA!

Me: Okay, okay! *flicks hand* There. You have clothes on.

Percy: LEO! *starts running at Leo*

Calypso: Leo, run.

Leo: Calypso! Your here! *hugs Calypso* I missed you! *looks at Percy* gotta run! *runs for life*

Everyone: *is still cracking up*

Me: STOP! *restores peace with flick of the hand*

Hestia: (whispering) Ava, you GOTTA teach me how to do that.

Me: (whispering) I will.

Me: Okay, mortals! The next question is-

Olympians and demigods: *frown*

Me: I mean, demigods and gods!

mortals: *frown*

Me: I MEAN, Milky-way-galaxy-dwellers! The next question is from a guest named Nora! She asks:

Dear Everyone,

Who is your favorite character in any book?

~Nora

Me: Let's start with mortals first. Um, let's see… Mrs. Blofis?

Sally Blofis: call me Sally, dear. Hmm, let's see, Scarlett, from 'Gone With the Wind.'

Paul Blofis: Pooh from 'Winnie the Pooh.'

Everyone: *stares at Paul*

Me: Okay… um, how about, Rachel?

Rachel: um, I don't really read that much, *gives Percy a high-five* but if I had to choose, I'd say, the author to: 'An Artist's Guide to Fabric Painting.'

May Callestan: Elizabeth from 'Pride and Prejudice.'

Me: Ω θεοί μου! How did you get here?

May Callestan: You brought me here.

Me: Oh. Yeah.

Me: Let's go now to the Olympians, Dad, why don't you start.

Zeus: why does he get tot start?!

Hades: because I'm older. And her Dad.

Zeus: but I am the KING OF OLYMPUS!

Hades: *ignoring Zeus screaming in backround* White Fang from 'White Fang.'

Mercury: hey, my son wrote that book!

Hermes: SHUTUP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

everyone: *looks at Hermes/Mercury*

Me: *flicks hand and restores Hermes/Mercury to Greek form*

Hermes: thank you!

Poseidon: *ignoring Zeus screaming in backround* Brady from the 'Teen Beach Movie Picture Book.'

Zeus: *stops screaming* finally! Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…. Dolley, from 'Ariel Enlightintment.'

Athena: Father, that isn't a book.

Zeus: *sweating* yes it is!

Athena: I have read every single book on earth. There is no 'Dolley' in 'Areil Enlightinment,' the made-up book.

Zeus: and let's go onto Hera!

Hera: sheesh, Zeus. Read sometimes. My favorite character is Fiona, from 'Help Your Kids, From Your Daughter, Son, and Husband.'

Zeus: *rolls eyes*

Hephaestus: um, Rachet from 'This Journal Belongs to Rachet.'

Athena: that's a mortal 'tween' book. For girls.

Hephaestus: So what? I have all my girls read it by thirteen. It shows them lot's of mechanics, and that it's okay to be my kid.

Ares: softie. My favorite character is roman sword, from 'Discovery Kids War.'

Me: thats not a character! It's a weapon! A piece of metal!

Ares: (talking to his sword) She didn't mean that, baby. *strokes sword like newborn baby* (talking to me) It's the only book I have ever read. Deal with it.

Everyone: …

Everyone: (fifteen minuets later) ...

Me: (thirty minuets later) Ummmmmm, er, uh, Apollo! You go!

Apollo: Me? But I thought we were going in a line!

Artemis: Just go.

Apollo: fine. Jane, from 'You Are My Sunshine.'

Artemis: Tara, from 'My Virginity.'

Athena: Minerva, from 'Smarts, Not Looks.'

Aphrodite: Ummmmmmmm, eyeshadow from 'How to Wear Makeup Professionally.'

Me: Aunt Aphrodite. Eyeshadow is not a a character! Just a piece of plastic with powder on it!

Aphrodite: (to me) HUUUUUUUH! *pops all glass in five thousand mile range* (to her eyeshadow) She didn't mean that, baby. *strokes eyeshadow*

Ares: *fist-bumps Aphrodite*

Hephaestus: *glares at Ares and Aphrodite*

Diyonisis: **(A/N I know you don't spell his name that way, but he's so evil he deserves it!) **Champane from 'A life Uncorked.'

Me: I'm not even going to say anything.

Demeter: Barley from 'Grains Alive.'

Me: *sigh*

Hermes: Daniel from 'He did it!'

Me: Hestia?

Hestia: Me? Um, okay, Goldie-Locks from 'Goldie-Locks and the Three Bears.'

Me: Let's go to the demigods now. Annabeth?

Annabeth: I have a million and twenty seven favorite book charecters! How can I just choose one?

Athena: (to Annabeth) *whisper* *whisper*

Annabeth: oh, good idea, Mom! My favorite character is Skylar from: 'A Thousand Books for Young Adults.'

Everyone: *rolls eyes*

Me: Leo, your turn.

Leo: *sighs.* okay, I read it because it was the only thing in the Hephaestus cabin. The boy, I forget his name, in 'This Journal Belongs to Rachet.'

demigods and mortals: *laughs*

Leo: *sighs*

Calypso: Hey, Leo, I think it's cute.

Leo: really?

Calypso: yeah, I mean-*stifles laughter*

Leo: *sighs*

Me: thank you, for that, Leo. How about, Frank?

Frank: oh, um, that book my Dad gave me about war. I think it's really cool.

Ares/Mars: no prob, kid.

Ares: get out of MY mind!

Mars: who's mind, MY mind?

Ares/Mars: *fights theirselvesr/himself*

Me: *flicks hand and mutes Ares/Mars* okay, Hazel?

Hazel: um, please don't laugh at this, but I like Fluttershy from the 'My Little Pony Nightmare Moon Storybook.' It was the first book I read from getting back from- you know.

Everyone: *shifts uncomfortably*

Me: okay, Piper?

Piper: um, I like Sara in 'The Little Princess.' It was the first book I read.

Me: Me too! Okay, now who hasn't gone…

Jason: *hides behind Piper*

Me: Jason! You go.

Jason: um, Dolley from Ariel Enlightenment?

Me: not a book.

Jason: um, uh, er, uh, um,

Me: go!

Jason: um, Roy from the 'Wings picture book.'

Me: *sigh* like father, like son. Drew?

Drew: finally! I have the same thing as Mom, just my favorite character is Hot Pink Lipstick.

Me: like mother like daughter. Lacy?

Lacy: um, I don't really read anymore, *fist-bumps Percy* but my favorite childhood book character is Wilbur from 'Charlotte's Web.'

Me: that's cool. Jake?

Jake (Mason): don't read.

Leo: c'mon, man. Ya gotta have something. I had to sat mine!

Jake: *sighs* my favorite blueprint is of Festusus.

Leo: why didn't I say that? Grrr!

Me: *rolls eyes* boys.

Artemis: tell me about it!

Me: okay, Clovis, why don't you go.

Clovis: *snore*

Everyone: WAKE UP CLOVIS!

Clovis: *snore snore snore*

Random Hypnos camper: I know how to wake him up.

Me: wait! I know a special call. All boys wake up to it.

Artemis: I know it, too!

Random Hypnos camper: actually, it is a VERY difficult spell called-

Me and Artemis: CLOVIS, PANCAKES!

Clovis: *coming out of deep deep sleep* wait-what- why am I- oh yeah. *starts to drift back to sleep* wait- PANCAKES! WHERE ARE THEY?

Me: we just said that to wake you up. It's your turn.

Clovis: *yawns* okay, the bunny from 'Goodnight Moon.' *goes back to deep deep sleep*

Me: Okay….. Clarisse?

Clarisse: same as my Dad.

Me: like daughter like-

Clarisse: oh, SHUTUP, will ya?

Me: do you want your precious collection of weapons thrown into Tartarus with Aphrodite's dresses?

Aphrodite: *weeping* don't say it! She'll do it!

Clarisse: grrr, no.

Me: than don't say that again. Connor?

Connor: um, let's see… oh yeah! Me and Travis got a prank book from our Dad last year. It had a-

Athena and Annabeth: Travis and I

Connor: *rolls eyes* so Travis and I looked at the back of the book, and it had a little comic. I liked Austin.

Me: weird choice. Connor, you go.

Travis: same here. *fist-bumps Conner*

Me: okay, Katie, go after your boyfriend.

Katie: *blushes* um, I liked the Tammie Painter, the author to 'Going Native, Small Steps To A Healthy Garden.'

Me: um, let's see who's left… Chris.

Chris: um, I like the prank book the Stolls got. They let everyone in the Hermes cabin see it.

Me: boys. Nico?

Nico: um, I like this book of death in the Underworld, it keeps track of everyone on earth who has died, including mythological beings. My favorite is Bianca.

Nico and Hades: *start tearing up*

Me: go cry in the Olympian kitchen. *flicks hand and transports Nico and Hades to the Olympian kitchen*

Me: Pollux?

Pollux: same as Dad.

Me: anyone else?

Everyone: *hides anyone who hasn't gone with fake smiles* nope.

Me: okay, go back to your lives!

**Hope you liked it! Review! Ask questions! Review!**

**~imagination unleashed with PJO**


End file.
